1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, software, and apparatuses for online identity management and identity verification.
2. Description of Related Art
With the plethora of user registrations that the typical World Wide Web (“Web”) user creates, it becomes nearly unmanageable to maintain consistent information between them, and to provide concomitant appropriate levels of information to the various Web sites for which registrations exist. No satisfactory solution for this problem is currently available that also provides ongoing identity validation and management and/or that provides users with security independent of the host system. The present invention solves this and other problems with the current chaotic state of affairs.